


Not-so-knb characters oneshots...

by Dirtytae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Drugs, Evil Plans, F/M, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtytae/pseuds/Dirtytae
Summary: You watch Kuroko no Basuke? The characters are all nice ppl right? They're all very normal characters but in this fic, almost everyone is evil, even the innocent, sweet, quiet Kuroko. You can request your darkest idea (muahaahhahaah) to me inside. Welcome 💌
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Hanamiya Makoto/Reader, Hara Kazuya/Reader, Imayoshi Shouichi/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader, Sakurai Ryou/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Not-so-knb characters oneshots...

GoM/reader is open for requests! Drop them down below 😚


End file.
